Summer Rain
by ninjafridge
Summary: The girl was so interesting, the way she stuck her tongue out while she concentrated, the way she twisted her hair around her finger. Brittany found herself staring, but couldn't take her eyes off of her.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those horrible rainy but hot days. When Brittany arrived at the library she was panting and sweating from the humid air. It was only a ten minute walk from her apartment but already she felt exhausted. The heat just knocked all the energy out of her. _Stupid New York weather, _she thought to herself.

A blast of cool air hit her face as she entered the library. She looked around before choosing her usual seat in the corner, amongst the books about wildlife. Everybody seemed uninterested in animals, so she was never disturbed from her study. She didn't study animals, but she just liked the peace and quiet that that certain area of the library gave her.

From the moment she took her first dance class, Brittany knew she wanted to be a dancer. She danced everyday determined to be the best she could. By the time she was 16, she had won several dance competitions and was well known around Lima, Ohio as the girl who could really move. When high school came to an end she had been accepted into various universities. But she had her eyes set on Julliard. So when she found out she had been accepted, Brittany knew straight away that she was just a step closer to her dream.

Before she even opened up her books, Brittany took in a deep breath and closed her eyes to relax her mind a little bit.

"Excuse me, is anybody sitting there?"

Brittany's eyes shot open. _Crap, I must of fallen asleep, _she thought to herself. She looked up to see a young boy holding onto the back of a chair.

"Huh? What?" Brittany spoke, her voice croaky from sleep.

"Is anybody sitting in this seat? My friends are sitting over there and I need a seat" the boy replied pointing to a table of loud 12 year old boys.

"No you can take it" Brittany said annoyed that the loud boys were sitting so close to her. "But could you please be a little more quite"

"Sure thing lady" the boy replied before walking off dragging the chair behind him.

Brittany sighed, knowing that now that she's awake, she'll actually have to study. Grabbing her books out of her bag she glanced down at her watch. _Shit, it's 6 o' clock! I've been asleep for two hours. _Brittany mentally kicked herself for falling asleep.

Before beginning her study of the history of Latin American Ballroom, she took a quick scan of the library. The boys were playing some sort of board game, and an old couple were walking hand and hand towards the library exit. Brittany glanced over to the table opposite her, and that's when she saw _her. _A girl about Brittany's age. Writing something down on paper, surrounded by open books. She was tanned. Hispanic. Her brown, wavy hair flowed down past her shoulders. Brittany's eyes widened at the beauty of the mysterious girl.

The girl was so interesting, the way she stuck her tongue out while she concentrated, the way she twisted her hair around her finger. Brittany found herself staring, but couldn't take her eyes off of her.

She shook her head and directed her eyes to her book. She didn't want to come off as some sort of creep. But it was almost as if her eyes were attracted to the girl. She couldn't help but look at her again.

The girl was now typing on her laptop, with her headphones in as she bobbed her head to the music. Brittany really wanted to know more about this girl. What's her name? What's she studying? How old is she?

Brittany's eyes started to travel down the girl's body. She was wearing a black dress and black converse. Brittany smiled to herself. She liked the girl's style.

She noticed that the girl had stopped typing and had turned her head towards Brittany. Blue eyes met mocha eyes. Brittany let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The girl rose from her seat keeping her eyes locked onto Brittany's. She approached quickly and tapped her on the shoulder. Brittany opened her eyes which she didn't realised she'd closed.

"Hey, could you please keep an eye on my stuff while I go grab a coffee? I'll grab you one too if you want." The girl spoke softly and gently while smiling. Brittany couldn't speak. She'd wanted the mysterious girl to just look at her, but now she was actually talking to her. "Is that okay?"

"Oh..yeah sure" Brittany managed to say.

"Cool thanks. So do you want a coffee?" The girl asked.

"Um yeah that would be cool thanks"

"Awesome, I'll be about five minutes" And with that, the girl walked out of the door into the rain.

Brittany just sat there. Replaying the girl's voice over and over again in her head. _I could listen to her talk for hours. _Her thoughts were disrupted when the boys that were playing the board game started cheering. _Ugh, shut up I'm trying to think._

Soon enough the mysterious girl returned with the coffees.

"Here. Thanks for looking after my stuff. I would come and sit with you but I've got to go babysit for a friend. Sorry" the Latina said passing over the coffee.

"Oh that okay. Thanks for the coffee...um.."

"Santana, my name's Santana" the girl said holding her hand out for Brittany to shake. _Santana. Beautiful name to match a beautiful face_

"I'm Brittany"

"Nice to meet you Brittany. Thanks again from looking after my stuff. I'll see you around" Before Brittany got to answer Santana had already walked over to her books and began to put everything in her bag. With one quick wave of her hand and a smile, Santana was again walking out into the humid city.

Brittany sighed and checked the time. 6.30pm. _I might as well go home, looks like I'm not going to be studying today. _She grabbed her bag and left the library.

It was a little cooler outside now which Brittany was glad about. As she walked home her mind wandered back to Santana. The sweet smile that she gave Brittany, the softness of her voice, the colour of her eyes. Brittany wanted to see her again. And speak to her again. She wanted to see her face. She was so interesting.

Brittany arrived home, placing her bag onto the couch before heading into her room and throwing herself on the bed. Sure it was only 7 o' clock, but Brittany was exhausted. Without even taking her shoes off Brittany closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the summer rain and letting the Latina take over her dreams.

* * *

Should I continue or na? Review please. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the reviews. So I've decided to keep going with this story. Sorry for any errors that I may of missed. I didn't think I would get this up until after exams, but here you are. The next chapter wont be up till probably Thursday night (New Zealand time), after my last exam. If I find time maybe before that, but I really gotta study hehe.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Brittany had seen Santana at the library, yet the Latina was still on the blonde's mind. Brittany had returned to the library every day since they met but Santana hadn't come back.

Today was again disappointing for Brittany. Santana had still not returned to the library and Brittany was starting to think she never would. _Why I am I wasting my time waiting for her. _Brittany thought.

When Brittany's eyes first fell on the Latina, she felt something she's never felt before. Like fireworks. Sparks. Something good.

Brittany had kissed lots if girls in her life. Cheerleaders, glee girls, younger girls and older girls. But she'd never had a girlfriend. After seeing Santana, Brittany realized that even though she had kissed other girls, she doesn't know how you're supposed to know when girls like girls? Brittany had only kissed drunk girls, and drunk girls will kiss anyone, anything. Brittany knows she likes girl, likes Santana, but she doesn't know_ who _Santana likes.

Brittany left the library early that day, so she could grab a coffee before headed home. The weather in New York today wasn't too bad. The sun was low in the sky but it was still reasonably warm. After a week of rain, Brittany was glad to see the sun again. The city was always more active on sunny days.

Brittany was about to open the door to the cafe, when she felt a buzz in her pocket. The blonde stepped back from the door and pulled her phone out.

**1 new message received**

**From: Quinn **

**Hey Brittany, don't forget I'm coming over later. I'll bring the wine ;)x Q**

**To: Quinn**

** Hehe ya ok see u soon x B**

_Bought time that girl came over. Haven't seen her in age-_

Brittany was shaken out of her thoughts as she banged into someone and fell to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Brittany looked up to see where the voice was coming from, and her heart suddenly started to race as she saw the face of the beauty she'd met in the library. _Santana._ "Brittany? Is that you? Are you okay? I'm so sorry" Santana said as she helped Brittany to her feet. Brittany groaned as she rubbed her butt.

"Are you hurt?" The Latina asked with a worried look on her face.

"Uh...huh..yeah I'm good..I just hurt my butt." _Ugh, why did I say that!_

"Well I'm glad you're okay. I wasn't really looking where I was going" Santana said in between laughs.

"Oh it was my fault, I was looking at my phone"

"I guess it was both of our faults then. But since you're apologising, why don't you buy me a coffee" the Lantina said with a wink. "So you can rest your butt. I'll grab us a seat"

Before the blonde got to answer Santana was already walking over to an empty table. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. _Brittany was speechless. She was getting coffee with Santana. The girl she'd been waiting for, for a week.

A smile crept across Brittany's face as she approached Santana with the coffees in her hand.

* * *

"No way! And how did you to clean up in time!"

Brittany smiled gently "Well I just pushed everything under the table" The girl sitting across from Brittany let out a small laugh "My parents never even found out, considering they gave me only a five minute notice that they were coming home. That was the last time I ever threw a party"

Santana laughed even more "Well you must be super fast at cleaning up then. I would never been able to do that"

Brittany just shrugged "Yeah I guess..um Santana?"

Santana took a sip of her coffee, then answered "Yeah Brittany?"

Brittany swallowed before speaking "Um, do you usually go to the library" Santana raised her eyebrow "It's just I only saw you in there that one time...I was just wondering if you like..go there often..or something" Brittany mumbled.

"Have you been looking out for me Miss Pierce" Santana smirked.

Brittany's heart started racing "No no no..I just only saw you there whe-"

Santana interrupted Brittany word vomit "Calm down Britt. I'm only kidding. Yeah I'm there most days, I just sit somewhere else. I major in Law so I'm over in that section." _Did she just call me Britt? _

"Wow..I mean, that's cool" Brittany smiled weakly.

"So what do you major in Brittany"

When Brittany said she majored in dance, the girl across from her smiled a toothy grin which made Brittany light up just a little on the inside.

* * *

Santana grabbed her phone out of her pocket, before standing up. "Sorry Britt, I've got to go. I'm babysitting again. Remind me never to have kids" The Latina let out a small laugh.

"Oh thats fine. I better go aswell. A friend is coming to mine soon so I better get back" Brittany said, disappointed that time with Santana went super fast.

Santana walked around to Brittany's side of the table and gave the blonde a hug. Brittany froze for a second, before wrapping her arms around the Latinas back.

"I'll see you around" Santana spoke with the same farewell as she had a week ago before walking out the cafe, swaying her hips as she went. _She even makes walking beautiful._

Brittany let out a deep sigh before standing up and heading out. _Ugh, why didn't I ask for her number or something. Stupid, stupid. _Brittany thought to herself.

Brittany arrived home ten minutes later, contemplating whether she should tell Quinn about Santana or not. She smiled at the thought of how her friend would react if she told her. _Yep, I'm definitely telling her._

* * *

"OH MY GOD! Who is she? What does she look like? Is she pretty? Where did you meet her?"

Brittany laughed at her friend's excitement "Her name is Santana. She's like goddess. Beautiful. Funny. I met her in the library last well, and then bumped into her today." Brittany laughed remembering what had happened earlier that day "And I literally bumped into her"

Quinn looked overly happy "Ooh someone's in love...oww" Quinn shouted when her friend slapped her on the arm. "I'm only joking Britt. I'm happy for you. Are you seeing her again?"

Brittany's smiled faded. "No. I didn't even get her number" But her smile soon crept back onto her face once she'd realised what the Latina had told her earlier. "But I do know how I can see her again" Brittany laughed before speaking again "Do you happen to need any books on Law?"

Quinn gave her friend a puzzled look. "Um no..why?"

"Oh no reason"

Brittany giggled to herself. Now she couldn't wait to go study at the library again tomorrow.

* * *

**Still liking it? reviews please or I probably wont keep this story going. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait guys! I know I said Thursday night but after my last exam I was so tired and I really couldn't be bothered to write it. And since it's now my summer holidays, I've been hanging out with friends and stuff so I didn't have time. But I squeezed this is today! Hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Brittany walked into the library with a smile plastered on her face. Finally Monday had rolled around and she was now able to see Santana again. She hadn't been able to sleep at all last night because she was so excited to see the girl she'd met at the library.

Before going over to find Santana, Brittany headed into the bathroom to check she looked good._ No more shy Brittany, time to show her the real flirty me_, she smiled to herself knowing she looked good. She was wearing a simple blue dress and converse, knowing Santana will like her style. Before leaving the bathroom she blew a quick kiss at herself in the mirror._ Show time!_

By the time Brittany had actually found the law section of the library, she was sure it would be closing time. But after looking at the time and realising she had only been in there for 10 minutes Brittany's smile appeared on her face once again.

Her heart began pumping harder when her eyes landed on the beauty sitting a mere 10 feet away from her. She had her headphones in and was just sitting back on the chair with her eyes closed. _How cute_, Brittany thought. Brittany really didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping, but she had been waiting to talk to her for days. She had to. Tip toeing towards Santana, Brittany pulled her phone out of her pocket and kept it in her hand so she would remember to get the Latina's number. Brittany tapped Santana gently on the shoulder, which caused the Latina's eyes to shoot open.

"Shouldn't you be studying Santana" Brittany mentioned with a smile as she placed her phone on the table and sat in the seat next to Santana.

"Brittany! Oh hey, what're you doing here?" Santana said, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh ya know, just came here to see you" Brittany spoke with a wink.

Santana smiled gently "Is that so. Well Brittany, why did you want to see me?"

Brittany laughed and spoke confidently "I don't care how cheesy this sounds but I actually missed your beautiful face"

Santana's smile grew larger but before she could say anything Brittany interrupted.

"I'm just going to get over with this quickly. Santana, as soon as my eyes fell on you I felt something. I don't know what it was but it was good. After meeting you at the library, I came back every day waiting for you just so I could see you again. And then when I bumped into you, I thought I was going to die from happiness. I want to ask you out on a date. Unless, you know...you're straight...which I forgot you probably are. Shit, I'm so stupid...Ugh forget I said anything ok..." Brittany groaned and quickly started to walk away from Santana._ How could I forget that she might not be into girls? Oh my god, I'm such a stupid idiot!_

Before Santana even got to register what had just happened Brittany had already left the library. The Latina stood up to run after her, but then saw the blonde's phone sitting on the table. Santana picked it up smiling to herself. _Perfect_. The girl started to look through the blonde phone for any indication of where she lived. Lucky for her, on the back of the phone was a small sticker that read:

**If found please call 'Quinn' and ask her to tell you where I live, because I forgot my address. Thanks! B.**

The Latina laughed at the cuteness of the blonde girl before finding Quinn under Brittany's contact. Santana pressed call and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello. Brittany? I thought you would be with Santana. Oh my god, did she turn you down? " The voice spoke from the other end of the phone

"No um this is Santana actually." Santana laughed.

"Oh Santana? Why are you on Brittany's phone? Where is she? Is she okay?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, she's fine. Maybe a little upset but she left her phone on the table and it said on the sticker to call you?"

"Oh yes! She always forgets her phone when she's in a rush or she's upset. Wait, why is she upset?!" Quinn basically shouted.

"Calm down..She just asked me out on a date and before I got to answer she like ran out blabbing on about how I'm probably straight and that's she stupid. But I was actually going to say yes.."

"So why didn't you chase after her? She's probably hating herself now." Quinn sounded angrily.

"I was going to, but I didn't see what direction she went in. And then I saw her phone on the table and thought that maybe it would have her address on it. And then I saw the sticker. And yeah." Santana spoke in a rush.

"Oooh! Right. Aww she's going to be so happy you want to go on a date with her! She's crazy about you. Like, she was going on and on and on about how beautiful you are, and how funn-"

Santana cut off Quinn's none stop talking "Um Quinn, can you just give me her address so I can go see speak to her before she gets too upset"

Quinn laughed "Oh yup! Sorry. I'll text the address to you so it's easier."

Santana smiled a toothy grin "Perfect"

* * *

Meanwhile, Brittany was lying on her coach with her face pushed into a cushion. "How could I forget that not every girl I talk to are gay? I must be the stupidest person alive!" Brittany sobbed to herself. She was too busy crying and shouting at herself that she didn't realise her phone was missing. "Stupid stupid, stu-"

Brittany's voice was cut off by knocking at her door. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone but she thought whoever was at the door would take her mind off the Latina.

She dragged herself off the couch and trudged towards the door. She looked into the mirror next to the door and saw her make-up had ran. She tried wiping it off with her fingers but it wouldn't come off. _I feel sorry for whoever's on the other side of the door now. I mean, look at me_. Brittany thought to herself before opening it.

Santana was standing there, biting her lip as Brittany opened the door. As soon as Brittany saw who was standing there, her eyes opened wide and her heart began to race yet again. But before the blonde could say anything, a pair of lips crashed against her own. Brittany fell backwards a little before the Latina put her hands onto the blonde's hips to steady her. After the initial shock to Brittany, she began kissing the Latina back. The kiss wasn't rushed or needy but soft and gentle. A sort of kiss neither the girls had ever experienced.

The Latina broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Brittany's.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you Brittany"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Reviews please. Just so I know people are actually liking it :L Or if not, I probably will stop so I dont make a fool of myself any more with my terrible story haha. Not sure when I get the next chapter up but I'm aiming for Friday night (New Zealand Time), but it maybe before or after. Thanks guys :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I just couldn't really find time. But here we are. Chapter four :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Brittany was sure this was going to be the happiest day of her life. She, a simple quite girl, was going on a date with the beauty that is Santana. Of course, Brittany knew she was hot but she didn't think a beautiful girl like Santana would actually be interested in her. Just the thought of that made the blonde squeal with excitement.

Once Santana had accepted Brittany's date proposal and returned the blonde's phone, the Latina left Brittany apartment with just the words "I'll see you around". _That must be her trademark line, _Brittany had thought. Once Santana had gone, Brittany had again realised she didn't get the girls number so there was no way of contacting her about the date. Just as she opened the door to follow the Latina, her phone lit up with a single message:

**1 message received.**

**From: Unknown.**

**I'm free Friday night. S x**

And here Brittany was, on Friday night staring into her wardrobe. She had exactly only 1 hour to shower, change, do her make-up and pick Santana up and yet she still hadn't picked an outfit to wear. She needed to look perfect. Reaching for her phone, she called the one girl that could easily help her situation.

"Quinn, I really need help picking an outfit for tonight. And I need it now"

Quinn smiled at the other end of the phone "Get in the shower, I'll be right over"

* * *

"Give us a twirl then Brittany" Quinn said smiling.

Brittany spun around, showing off her white flowy dress. "So, do I look good?"

"You sure do! Now, go get your girl!" Quinn said pushing Brittany out of the door. "I suppose you'll be bringing her back here. Don't wake up the neighbours" Quinn said with a wink.

"Shut up Quinn! If this means anything, I want to take it slow with her."

The smaller blonde girl just laughed. "Alright, we'll see how long that lasts"

"Some friend you are" Brittany said giving her friend a little push. "Now get outta my house"

"Aww let me crash here please. Since you _won't_ bre bringing her home. My stupid roommate will keep me up all night with her singing again." Quinn pouted.

"Fine. I'll see you later" Brittany said walking away from her apartment.

"Good luck" Quinn shouted down the hallway before closing the door.

* * *

Brittany arrived outside Santana's at exactly 7 o' clock. _Perfect timing, _she thought. Before stepping out the car, Brittany grabbed the rose that was resting on the passenger seat. She couldn't wipe the smile she had on her face as she approached Santana's apartment. She straightened her dress and then brought her hand up to the door and knocked on it lightly. Instantly the door opened and Brittany was faced with the mocha eyed girl who had the same sweet smile on her face as Brittany.

Brittany let out a deep sigh. Her eyes fixed on Santana's body. She was wearing a red dress that showed off all the Latinas curves. "You look beautiful"

Santana's smile grew "Not as beautiful as you."

Brittany handed over the rose, and held her hand out for Santana to take. "Shall we?"

The two girls entwined their fingers as they walked out of Santana's apartment block.

* * *

"Wow Brittany this place is nice. How did you find it?"

"Well I used to come here with my best friend Quinn when we first moved to New York. The grub is good, it's cheap and I love Italian food" Brittany giggled.

_Grub? God, can this girl get any cuter, _Santana thought and smiled to herself. The brunette picked up a menu, and scanned over the list of food. "Hmm..it all looks good. I can't deciede what to get."

The blonde girl giggled "Better hurry up, the waiter is coming"

"Can you maybe order for me? Since you know the food better" Santana asked shyly.

Brittany just smiled at the Latina and nodded her head.

As Brittany was giving the waiter the orders, Santana stared at the blonde girl sitting across from her. _She's so gorgeous. I'm so lucky to be here with her right now, _she thought. When Santana left her thoughts she saw that the blonde was looking right as her smiling cutely.

"Oh god did I say that out loud" Santana said blushing at Brittany.

"Yes you did." The blonde giggled "Thanks for the compliment San." Hearing the nickname from Brittany made Santana light up a little on the inside.

Twenty minutes later the waiter arrived with the girl's food.

"Are you ready to try your first meal at breadstix" Brittany spoke eagerly. The Latina nodded her head and shovelled a fork full of food into her mouth.

"Mmmm, this is so good! You were right B"

"I'm always right" Brittany winked at the brunette.

The two continued talking about their childhood and highschool while finishing off their meal. The two didn't realise that they had now been in the restaurant for four hours. They both were enjoying each other's company that much that neither of them wanted to admit it was getting late.

"I hate to spoil the evening girls but we are due to close soon" The waiter said to the girls.

"Oh sorry, didn't realise the time." Santana said looking at her watch. "I'm just going to use the bathroom quickly and then we'll leave"

While Santana was in the bathroom Brittany paid the waiter for the meals. When the Latina returned the blonde girl was in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts" Santana said nudging Brittany on the shoulder. The brunette held out her, just like Brittany had done earlier that evening. Brittany grabbed onto it smiling. "Come on, let's go"

* * *

The drive back to Santana's was silent. Not an awkward silent but a peaceful one. Both girls were thinking about how amazing their date had been. Neither wanted the evening to end.

Brittany pulled up outside Santana's apartment. "Well here we are"

"You want to come up?" Santana asked.

"Normally I would jump at that offer but I want to take things slow Santana. I want this to last. Is..is that okay?" Brittany asked nervously, worried about the Latinas reaction.

Santana pulled Brittany into a tight hug "Aw honey that's fine. I totally agree. Thanks for a perfect evening."

Brittany decided she didn't need words to reply to Santana. The blonde leaned over, pressing her lips against the Latinas. This kiss was just like their first one, except with this one both girls saw fireworks, because they had just had the most romantic evening of their lives. Brittany hummed into their kiss as her lips gently glided against the Latinas. Santana broke the kiss before they got carried away.

" .Ever" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. The brunette pressed her lips against the blonde's cheek, letting them linger there for a few seconds before pulling back and smiling sweetly at the blonde.

"Text me when you get home" Santana spoke as she opened the door to the car. Once Santana stepped out, and closed the car door Brittany let out a deep breath while sinking further down her chair. She watched the Latina walk towards her apartment, clutching the rose the blonde had given her. _Turn around San, let me see you one more time, you're beautiful. _Just as if Santana could read the blondes mind, she turned around and waved at Brittany in the car. Brittany felt her heart race, just like when she first saw the girl in the library. _Beautiful._

When Brittany arrived home, Quinn was asleep on the couch. Brittany grabbed a blanket out and placed it on the smaller blonde girl. Brittany walked into her room still smiling about her evening and stripped off her dress before climbing into bed.

She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Santana.

**To: Santana.**

**Got home safely. Had an amazing night with u. I'll call in the morning. Nighty night San, B xx**

Two minutes later her phone vibrated in her hand.

**1 message received.**

**From:Santana**

**That's good. Yeah 2nite was great! Ok, sounds good. Sweet dreams Britt, S xox .**

Brittany fell asleep with the same smile on her face that she'd had since her eyes landed on the brunette earlier that evening.

Santana fell asleep re reading the text the blonde had sent her earlier. Both girls new this was the start of something good.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I don't really know if I like this chapter. But oh well. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. So sorry for the wait! I've been busy! But yeah. Not many chapters to go now. Here's chapter 5. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 5

Brittany woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes. She jumped out of bed, and into the kitchen hoping that somehow Santana had come over to make her breakfast. The blonde was disappointed to see that the brunette was not in her kitchen, but her blonde best friend was._ Oh well, at least I still get pancakes, _Brittany thought.

"You better be making me some of those pancakes Quinn"

"Brittany! You're awake! Quick, tell me everything!" The smaller blonde shouted engulfing Brittany into a tight hug.

Brittany's thought back to the previous night where she had the best time of her life. A wide smile appeared on the blonde's face when she remembered how romantic the night had been.

"One word for you. A-maz-ing" Brittany sighed.

"That's all you're going to tell me?" Quinn asked Brittany raising her eyebrows. Brittany let out a small giggle while pushing the smaller blonde towards the frying pan.

"I'll tell you after pancakes!" The smaller blonde laughed at Brittany's eagerness. "Okay, okay. Coming right up ma'am"

* * *

"And then we kissed goodbye and she left. I watched her walk away and it was weird because I was telling her to turn around in my head, and guess what! She did! Do you think she's like telepathic or something?" Brittany asked, puzzled. Quinn giggled at the blonde's silliness.

Brittany wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box (Brittany's words). She was rather book smart, but she would often say random innocent things that most people would choose to ignore and think she has something wrong with her. But really she was quite brainy. She just liked to say odd things at times.

"I don't think so B. But it sounds as if she really likes you. Are you seeing her again?" Quinn asked shovelling some pancake in her mouth.

"Definitely! I don't know when though. I said I'd call her"

"Better go do that now then. I've got to go anyway. I'm meeting up with Sam"

"Oooh your boyfriend!" Brittany said nudging Quinn on the shoulder while she put her empty plate in the sink.

"He's not my boyfriend" The smaller blonde said grabbing her bag and opening the front door to the apartment. "Well, at least not yet anyway." And with that Quinn closed to door and left Brittany alone in her apartment.

Almost instantly the blonde quickly ran to her room, grabbed her phone and searched through her contacts until she came across Santana. She pressed call and put the phone to her ear. It rang for a long time and Brittany sighed thinking that maybe the Latina wasn't going to pick up. _Damn, I really wanted to talk to her._

"Hello?" A grouchy voice came from the other end of the phone. Brittany smiled happy to hear Santana's voice.

"Oh Santana! Hi, it's Brittany. Did I wake you" Brittany asked worriedly.

"Oh hey Britt-Britt. No, no you didn't. I was driving so I couldn't pick up sorry." Santana spoke gently.

Brittany smile disappeared. Obviously if Santana had been driving she was going somewhere. So she probably couldn't talk for long. Brittany was disappointed as she was hoping to talk to her, and maybe even see her again.

"Oh are you busy? I can go." Brittany said.

"No no no, it's fine. I'm not doing much. Just walking at the moment."

"Okay. You were in my dream last night San" Brittany said excitedly.

"Oh was I? Tell me about it"

"Okay well you and I were talking in the library and suddenly this giant duck came out of nowhere! And it started to chase us and i-" Brittany's words were cut off when someone knocked on her door. "Oh hey San, someone's at the door. I'll be right back"

Brittany put her phone down, annoyed at whoever was disrupting her and Santana's chat. The blonde stomped angrily towards the door and flung it open. Standing on the other side was the mocha eyed girl smiling her usual sweet smile. _Santana._ The blonde didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the smaller girl.

"San! It's you! What..what are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you silly. It's a lovely day, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me" Santana asked shyly.

"Of course I would! Are you asking me on a date Miss Lopez?" Brittany smiled mischievously.

"Maybe" Santana giggled.

"Alright let's go!" Brittany said grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her out the door. The Latina just looked at her confused.

"What?" Brittany said furrowing her brows together.

"You're still in you Pyjamas Britt" The blonde glanced down her own body and saw she was still wearing her duck tank top and superman underwear. Brittany blushed and tried to hide herself behind the door.

"Why are you hiding? It's super cute. But we can't let other people perving at those...amazing...long...toned...legs" The Latina stared down at the blonde's pyjamas, almost forgetting to finish her sentence when she saw the dancers long toned legs.

"You're drooling San" The Latina quickly wiped her mouth, finding it still dry. "I'm joking! But I better go get changed. Won't be long. You can perv at them later" The blonde walked back into her apartment after winking at the brunette. The blonde's comment made the Latina suddenly very excited, trying to picture Brittany wearing nothing but her bra and undies. _Damn, can't wait, _she thought to herself giggling.

* * *

The two girls were walking hand in hand in Central Park enjoying the sunny day and each other's company. Brittany was so happy that Santana was actually interested in her. The blonde couldn't help herself from leaning over to Santana and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"What was that for Britt" Santana asked.

"Oh, I really like you and you're so beautiful and I just couldn't help myself. Sorry" Santana grabbed the blonde girl's head and kissed her back, this time more passionately. The brunette hummed into the kiss before pulling away. The Latina stroked Brittany's cheek while staring into her bright blue eyes. Santana leaned in again and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek.

"You...are...so...cute...Britt" Santana said in between giving the taller girl small pecks on the cheek. Brittany blushed and looked at her feet.

"Come on. Let's go get some ice cream" The Latina said running off and pulling Brittany along behind her.

The two grabbed an ice cream and started walking towards the lake talking about the courses they were majoring in at Uni. Lucky for them, Uni had recently finished and it was now the summer holidays so they could see each other whenever they wanted. When they reached the lake, Brittany squealed with excitement.

"CAN WE FEED THE DUCKS SANNY?!" Brittany screamed with excitement. Santana laughed at the blonde's happiness.

"We don't have anything to feed them with Britt"

"Yeah, I can feed them my ice cream cone!"

Santana gigged "Okay Britt-Britt, go ahead."

Brittany began throwing bits of cone into the lake, giggling whenever a duck managed to grab a piece. Soon enough there were about 20 ducks swimming near the two girls, quacking loudly to be fed.

"Sorry duckies, all gone" The blonde said showing the ducks her empty hands. "You don't think there are any giant ducks around her do you San?" Brittany said, suddenly feeling quite scared and holding onto Santana's hand tightly.

The Latina looked at the taller girl's expression and her face dropped when she saw that the blonde girl was very nearly in tears. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde waist and pulled her in tightly.

"Aw honey, no it's okay. How about we head back to mine and I'll cook us dinner. We'll be safe there. No giant ducks will find us. I promise"

"Pinkie promise?" The blonde girl pulled back from the hug, held out her pinkie and looked into the brunette's brown eyes.

The Latina held out and pinkie and attached it to the blonde's.

"Pinkie promise"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review please. The more I get the faster I'll update :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been a long time. I kind of forgot about this site -.- Anyway, I'm wanting to know if anyone wants me to continue this? Or shall I just forget about it?

Let me know in the commenst :)


End file.
